1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of data verification, more particularly to improved methods and systems for verifying and/or updating data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies increasingly rely on internal and external data relating to their existing or potential customers in order to make critical business strategy decisions. Therefore, a business need exists for systems and methods for verifying the integrity and quality of such data.